1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a two-wheel cart and more particularly to a two-wheel cart having a standard oil drum with a tapered opening. The oil drum is fixedly mounted to a cart frame, thereby providing a body member in which logs are capable of nesting for transportation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art carts or caddys have usually consisted of a body member which allows the logs to easily slip out of the body member while they are being transported. Prior art carts also use body members which must be specially constructed.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by using a readily available inexpensive drum as the body member having a tapered opening formed longitudinally along the circumferential wall of the drum. The tapered opening restricts unwanted discharge of firewood due to an interference fit between the tapered walls of the drum and the nested logs when the two-wheel cart is raised above a horizontal position or is in a standing position.